1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insect trap for trapping flies and flying insects for collection and subsequent disposal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many insect traps have relied on the use of baffles, baits, insecticides, sticky disposable trap and the like to trap and kill flies. U.S. Pat. No. 5,239,771 of Beardsley has proposed a trap having a plurality of baffles to guide flies through an aperture into a housing body. Many entry chambers, passageways are provided in the housing body, the flies are eventually led to a storage chamber. A hood obscures the exit from the storage chamber. A transparent back has inclined portions to discourage fly exit.
Other methods for controlling the insects include spraying of insecticides, use of poisonous bait and the like. Use of the insecticides is often dissatisfactory, it is not only polluting the environment, producing annoying smell, but has also often given rise to a new generation of insects having developed antibodies to the toxic chemicals used in the spray or baits.